Tape 4, Side B
|next = |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin |producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler |runtime = 53 minutes}} Tape 4, Side B is the eighth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the eighth episode of the series overall. The subject of this tape is Ryan Shaver. Synopsis Inspired by a friend's poetry reading, Hannah pours her heart out. Tony confides in Clay about the night of Hannah's death. Plot Flashback Hannah attends the school's College Fair and realizes that she doesn't have the grades to get financial aide at any university. Hannah is then invited to a poetry reading by the school librarian after he tells her that there are other options in life. Hannah goes to the poetry reading in order to find her purpose. She notices that Ryan, the school editor, is attending and becomes upset because he published the "hot list" in his zine. Hannah thought that the poetry reading was too corny and decides not to go back. Ryan shows up to her parent's store to apologize for publishing the list and asks her to come back to the poetry reading next week. He then gives her a journal to keep her thoughts in. Her opinion of Ryan changes when she hears his moving poetry. She then asks Ryan to help her write her own poetry and he agrees. They look for inspiration in Hannah's old diaries. She writes a very personal poem and, of course, Ryan anonymously publishes it in his zine. Hannah becomes angry and upset because her personal thoughts and feelings were published without her consent. Ryan doesn't show any remorse and tells her that someday she will thank him. At work, Clay reads Hannah her poem from Ryan's zine without knowing she wrote it. Clay tells Hannah that he liked the poem, but wouldn't want to hang out with the author because they seem like a dark human being. Hannah is visibly upset and goes back to work. Present day Clay meets with Mr. Porter about him lashing out in the hallway. Mr. Porter questions Clay about how he's doing and implies that he is not okay. This angers Clay and causes him to tell Mr. Porter that "everybody wants to help, but nobody ever wants to do anything about it". Clay goes outside and sees Tony waiting for him. Clay tells Tony that he can release the tapes if he wants to, as long as he leaves him alone. Tony asks Clay to get in the car and he will explain everything. Clay refuses until he sees Mr. Porter, causing him to get in the car to avoid him. Meanwhile, the other kids start to get nervous that Clay is going to say something about the tapes. Justin suggests "taking care" of Clay and making it look like a suicide, however the others don't take to the idea. Justin says they have to do something about Hannah's lies, but Alex suggests that he doesn't think Hannah lied since she was telling the truth about him. Tony takes Clay to the woods and tells him that they must rock climb to the top of a small mountain. Clay asks what this has to do with Hannah in which Tony replies, "don't you want to find out?". Clay struggles, but once they get to the top he is extremely enthusiastic. Tony reveals to Clay that he was there the night Hannah killed herself. The day she came to give him the tapes, he saw her leave the box at his door and walk away. He didn't go out right away to get them because he didn't feel like being bothered by it yet. Later, he began listening to the tapes and realized what was happening. He tried to go help her but was too late. Clay asks if Tony told the other kids about this and he said no, he told Clay because he is his friend. On their walk down from the mountain, Tony comes out to Clay. Clay decides that he's ready to continue listening to Hannah's tapes and asks for them back when they return to the car. Tony shows him that he's kept them in his car for him and says he knew Clay would want them back since he hasn't listened to his own tape yet. Meanwhile, Hannah's parents are still struggling. While out to dinner, Olivia talks to a woman about Hannah as if she is still alive. Olivia tells Andrew that it is nice to sometimes not be the mother of the dead girl. He suggests moving, but Olivia doesn't think it would help. Clay shows up to the pharmacy and gives Olivia a copy of Ryan's zine that had Hannah's poem in it. Olivia begins to cry when she realizes it's Hannah's handwriting. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker (credit only) *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Joseph C. Phillips as Greg Davis *Tom Maden as Robert Wells *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-001-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony rock climbing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-002-Kevin-Clay.png|Mr. Porter and Clay S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-003-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-004-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-006-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-007-Alex-Courtney-Zach.png|Alex and Courtney S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-008-Jessica-Justin-Zach.png|Jessica, Justin and Zach S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-009-Marcus-Courtney-Alex-Jessica-Justin-Zach.png|The people on the tapes meeting up S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-010-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah at the school's College Fair S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-011-Robert-Wells.png|Librarian Robert Wells S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-012-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-013-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-014-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-015-Alex-Jessica.png|Alex and Jessica S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-016-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-017-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan reading poetry S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-018-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-019-Ryan-Hannah.png|Ryan and Hannah S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-020-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-021-Tony-Clay.png|Tony and Clay S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-022-Hannah-Olivia.png|Hannah and her Mom S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-023-Ryan-Hannah.png|Ryan giving Hannah a journal S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-024-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-025-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-026-Olivia-Andrew.png|Andrew Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-027-Karen-Olivia.png|Mrs. Dempsey comforting Mrs. Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-028-Hannah-Kevin.png|Hannah and Mr. Porter S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-029-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-030-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-031-Lainie-Kevin.png|Mrs. Jensen and Mr. Porter S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-032-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-033-Tony-Clay.png|Tony and Clay S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-034-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan reading poetry S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-035-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah cheering for Ryan S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-036-Hannah-Ryan.png|Hannah and Ryan S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-037-Ryan-Hannah.png|Ryan and Hannah S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-038-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony rock climbing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-039-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay rock climbing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-040-Justin-Jessica.png|Jessica Davis S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-041-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-042-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony rock climbing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-043-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-044-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-045-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay rock climbing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-046-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony pulling Clay S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-047-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony screaming S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-048-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay screaming S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-049-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah reading poetry S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-050-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-051-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-052-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-053-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-054-Marcus-Zach.png|Marcus and Zach reading Hannah's poem S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-055-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-056-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah realizing Ryan stole her poem S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-057-Teacher.png|Teacher reading the poem in class S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-058-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-059-Courtney-Jessica.png|Courtney and Jessica laughing at Hannah S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-060-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-061-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-062-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-063-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-064-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-065-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-066-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-067-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-068-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-069-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-070-Andrew-Olivia.png|Andrew and Oliva out for diner S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-071-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-072-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-073-Matt-Lainie.png|Mr. and Mrs. Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-074-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-075-Matt-Clay.png|Mr. Jensen hugging Clay S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-076-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker arguing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-077-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker arguing S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-078-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah watching her parents fight S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-079-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay listening to the tapes S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-080-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay reading Hannah's poem S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-081-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-082-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-083-Olivia-Clay.png|Clay giving Mrs. Baker Hannah's poem S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-084-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-085-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker reading the poem |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_Tommy_Dorfman.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes